


It's Okay

by riceufairy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, nielsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/riceufairy





	It's Okay

 

 

He was out on a shooting location when he received a text from Minhyun. Telling him not to worry and just filling him in with what's happening. Daniel just texted them his goodnight but didn't make a call. He's also worried but he also doesn't want to just call his boyfriend especially when he's not beside him.

Daniel stopped scrolling through his social media app and went downstairs. It's not even enough to distract himself but instead upon reading those texts, he wanted to go home even more. He drank cans of beer that night enough to make him feel sleepy. He would look puffy the next morning but it doesn't matter for now.

The next day he received a message from Jaehwan. Saying he shouldn't worry and he's keeping him company. Daniel thank everyone about updating him. He knows texting them his thanks wasn't enough but he's really thankful with their efforts.

He was about to go home at lunch when he received a call from Seongwu.

"I was called here but I also don't know what to do." he said, trying to calm himself down. "I know you're on your way home—"

"Why? What happened?" Daniel asked not letting panic on his nerves.

Seongwu sigh a couple of times before answering. "Hyung locked himself in the room."

"Fuck." he cursed under his breath. The manager looked at him, not really surprised but was startled since he cursed a little bit loud.

"We'll try calling him out."

Daniel shook his head as if the older can see him. "No. I'm almost there." he said before rummaging through his bag and found an old wallet in there. "Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem. Sorry we can't do much."

"You've done a lot. Thank you, hyungs."

They ended the call and Daniel anxiously stare outside the window. Thank god it's not traffic. He can go faster than he thought. They've reached the building in less than 20 minutes but Daniel felt it was longer. He said his thanks and goodbye to his manager and rushed to the elevator.

"Where is he?" Daniel asked his hyungs when he went to their unit.

They all silently glanced at the closed door. "Sorry, I can't take his phone away." Minhyun apologetically said. Daniel tapped his back as he shook his head.

"Hurry up," Sungwoon said before pushing Daniel to the door.

He opened the door with his key, he's the only one with that, and wasn't really surprised when he was welcomed with a dark room. The curtains was down, and the person owning the room was sitting on his bed with a phone on his hand. The only light in the room came from the phone Jisung was holding.

The older lifts up his head when Daniel opened the door. He squints as he adjust his eyes from the dark when Daniel closed the door behind him.

"I'm home," Daniel said before walking to the older. Silently taking Jisung's phone away from him and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Did you go straight here?" Jisung asked in a rasp voice. Daniel nods as he cups the older's face wiping his already dried tears.

"I missed you so bad, I need cuddles." Daniel whispered.

"But you don't settle for one—"

Daniel gave him a peck on the lips to silence him "I do now." he said before slipping himself under Jisung's covers and hugging the older. Jisung rested his face on Daniel's chest and hugs the younger on his waist.

They weren't talking for the whole 30 minutes and the only audible from that room was the soft sobbing and constant sniffing the older was making. Daniel was patting his head in a slow motion. Jisung hugged him closer whispering sorry all over again.

"Shhh... You did nothing wrong..." Daniel whispered while soothing the older's back. It's beartbreaking seeing him like this when most of the time, Daniel is used on seeing him laughing and talking cheerfully with everyone. Just because someone is talking shit about him not really considering that this hyung was just a human too.

"It's okay..." he whispered again but Jisung didn't answer. Daniel stayed still and took a peek on the older's face. He was sleeping but he can feel his warm tears on his arm. Daniel gave a kiss on top of Jisung's head. He stretched out his free hand and reached for Jisung's phone. Idiot changed his password so he took Jisung's finger to unlock it. He erased an app and threw the phone somewhere on the bed before he lulled himself to sleep.

Daniel woke up a little later with someone peppering kisses on his face. He automatically smiled knowing it was Jisung even before opening his eyes. Daniel playfully pouts his lips not expecting the older will give him a kiss but he did.

"I'm hungry. Let's order something." Jisung said before sitting up.

He stared at Jisung's face for a moment. His bright smile is back.

"My treat."

Daniel gave him a surprised face. "Oh, did something happened?" he asked as he sat up and lightly brush his thumb over his eyes. "Your eyes are puffy. Did you cry?"

Jisung giggled. "Silly." Daniel just smiled back at him and was surprised when the older gave him a kiss. "Thank you." he whispered.

"Thank you, since you're treating me today." Daniel said giggling before grabbing Jisung's phone. "I'm gonna order a lot."


End file.
